


but i'm keeping you anyway

by KDblack



Series: Dragon Ball Collection [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Confused Relationships, Gen, Minor Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Pizza Sins, fusions are people too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDblack/pseuds/KDblack
Summary: Vegito looks taller from a distance. Like a monster. Like a hero. Like a statue. Part of that is probably adrenaline and the slightly skewed perspective of Bulma’s patented Saiyan-fight-watching device, which is basically a contact lens that lets her process what the hell is going on in those super-fast battles with the world at stake, but part of it is that he was so much more confident fighting Zamasu and Buu than he is standing in Bulma’s living room. Black eyes with Vegeta’s harsh brows and Goku’s slightly-manic sparkle dart around, cataloging furniture, curtains, and stray tools like he’s never seen them before. Technically, he hasn’t.“C’mon in,” Bulma says, collapsing into her couch. “Make yourself at home.”“Well, if you insist.”
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegito
Series: Dragon Ball Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696063
Comments: 33
Kudos: 39





	but i'm keeping you anyway

Vegito looks taller from a distance. Like a monster. Like a hero. Like a statue. Part of that is probably adrenaline and the slightly skewed perspective of Bulma’s patented Saiyan-fight-watching device, which is basically a contact lens that lets her process what the hell is going on in those super-fast battles with the world at stake, but part of it is that he was so much more confident fighting Zamasu and Buu than he is standing in Bulma’s living room. Black eyes with Vegeta’s harsh brows and Goku’s slightly-manic sparkle dart around, cataloging furniture, curtains, and stray tools like he’s never seen them before. Technically, he hasn’t. 

“C’mon in,” Bulma says, collapsing into her couch. “Make yourself at home.”

“Well, if you insist.” He stops hovering, at least. The way he drifts around the room, casually checking for escape routes or hidden dangers, isn’t much better. All the while, he angles himself so she’s always visible in the corner of his eye. He’s a fighter, he can sense ki. He doesn’t need to keep an eye on her. But he does. One of the most powerful beings in the universe and he’s afraid of her. She watches him pretend he isn’t for five full minutes before she loses her patience.

“All right, nerd, I gave you a chance. Sit the hell down. We need to talk.”

He smiles brightly at her from a bookshelf. “No, we don’t! There’s nothing stopping us from avoiding the subject until the transformation undoes itself. We can repress our feelings like cool adults.” 

“Tempting, but no. We’re gonna talk.”

Vegito… droops. He sighs dramatically in a way she’s never seen either of her Saiyan friends do, but which feels familiar nonetheless. It’s weirdly easy to imagine Vegeta being theatrical like that, if he felt comfortable drawing attention to even feigned weakness. When he drops to the carpet instead of taking a chair, already cross-legged, it’s a motion she’s seen Goku do a thousand times. “All right. Talking. What about?”

There’s only one answer. “You.”

He sighs again, quieter, but more heartfelt. “I was afraid of that.”

This close, Vegito isn’t just smaller than she expected – he’s slimmer, too. He still has the Saiyan bodybuilder look, shrink-wrapped muscle, chiseled jaw, arm definition that’s literally impossible for the human body to imitate, but on him it looks almost delicate. Maybe it’s the earrings tricking her eye, but Bulma doubts it. She remembers the days before Vegeta’s second growth spurt, when his biceps were a reasonable size and he barely came up to her forehead. Vegito’s frame reminds her of that. And his face –

Well, his face combines Goku’s youthful playfulness with Vegeta’s mature cunning, and the result is incredibly distracting. Bulma is trying not to stare too much, but damn. High-grade twunk right there. If she wasn’t married and he wasn’t, like, half her husband, she’d be all over that.

Unfortunately, he is at least half her husband, which is why they need to have a real talk. She’s never really had a chance to speak with a fusion other than Gotenks before, and Gotenks is not terribly invested in anything but wreaking havoc. This – Vegito in her home, with no bad guys to fight and a good forty-five minutes left on his clock – is a fantastic opportunity to advance the cause of science. It’s also something she needs to do for herself.

She starts with the hardest question. “Who are you?” 

The grin he shoots her is brighter than Vegeta’s smirks, but not as toothy as Goku’s smile. “I’m Vegito, obviously. The fusion of Vegeta and Kakarot.”

“Yeah, yeah. Who is Vegito? Tell me whatever you want. Your likes. Your dislikes. Your goals for the future. I want to know the parts of you that aren’t in that two-sentence intro.”

His grin doesn’t fade, but his eyes narrow slightly, calculating. “What, are we speed-dating now?”

“Basically,” she says, and takes a risk. “Look, we’re still technically married. It feels super weird being married to someone I know basically nothing about.”

That calculating gleam fades. For a moment, he looks at her with nothing but a certain weary sincerity. No matter how hard she tries to place it on either Vegeta or Goku’s faces, it’s all his own. “You won’t like what you hear.”

It’s her turn to grin. “Try me.”

“I like pineapple on pizza.”

“Oh, you motherfu-”

“Told you!” he laughs, then cries out in surprise as she lunges at him. For a split-second, he tenses up and she thinks he’s going to hit her. Which, ouch, but it’s not the first time a Saiyan has smacked her on reflex. She'll live. He stops halfway through the motion and lets her roll him over. Now that is a surprise. Vegeta never does that outside the bedroom. Goku just lets her dangle off him like an angry necklace. Vegito is the first adult Saiyan to let Bulma playfight with him like this. The first one to acknowledge her as an equal in combat – which, ha! Victory! – and still trust her not to hurt him. 

She kinda loves it. She kinda loves him, a little bit, though damned if she can pin this feeling down.

Vegito looks taller from a distance. Like a monster. Like a hero. Like a statue. When he’s rolling around under her, laughing in both her husband and her best friend’s voices, pretending her hands around his throat do anything more than tickle, he’s the same size as her. Calmer than Vegeta, more jittery than Goku, his shoulders free of their baggage but still carrying his own. 

He’s an adult. He’s only been alive for a handful of years. He loves her enough to be afraid of losing her. He’s never met her properly before.

Fusion, she thinks as she puts him in a headlock, is complicated. She’s glad he turned out to be a temporary thing. All the same, she thinks she’s looking forward to getting to know him better. Assuming he repents for his pizza sins.

Even if he doesn’t, she’ll protect him in every way she can. He seems like he could use a shoulder to cry on.


End file.
